


Initiative High

by BlackHawk13



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Thorki - Freeform, star spangled banner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 16:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHawk13/pseuds/BlackHawk13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I decided it would be fun to do a fanfic with the Avengers as high school students</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sadly I don't own any of the Avengers

Walking down the same street as she had done almost every day for the past three years Natasha was still amazed. This was the longest she had ever been in one place any given time. After her parents died in that fire she had moved from foster home to foster home until an aunt and uncle were found. Natasha never remembered meeting them, but they gladly took her in. While she may not have friends, she has people she’s nice to. And who are nice to her. She wasn’t ready to leave, but she wasn’t sure if she was ready to stay. 

Natasha smiled when she walked up to Initiative High. It looked like your typical school with the brownstone, three front doors, and many, many windows. The front stairs were big and curving with a landing/patio in front of the doors. Everyone entered from the right arm of the stairs and excited by the left. 

Lying shirtless on top of the small wall of the landing was Tony Stark. A group of gawking girls gathered around to watch him sunbathe. Natasha smirked and pulled out her camera. It was a black Sony Cyber-shot, a present from her aunt and uncle. She snapped a shot of him. It wasn’t because she was one of his many fan girls or even because she thought he was attractive. The photo could be useful later. She took another shot when Steve “Cap” Rogers came out and told the girls to move along. 

They batted their eyelashes up at the 6’2 football star and slowly complied to his demand. 

“Come on princess time to get to class.”

“Awww, but dad I’m finally playing out in the sun like you wanted.”

Steve rolled his eyes and pulled Tony to his feet. 

Tony laughed and grabbed his shirt.

Natasha snuck past them with ease. 

A lanky teen with unruly dark hair was muttering to himself as he searched his locker. 

“Loose something Bruce?” She asked as she walked to the locker next to his.

“I can’t find my glasses.”

Natasha smiled and reached up to move his glasses from the top of his head back down to rest on his nose.

“Oh, thanks.” 

“Anytime.” If Natasha had to call anyone friend it would be Bruce. He talked to himself, always had his nose in a book, and always lost something he needed. Be it his glasses, a shoe, even his pants. That was an interesting day. “Your badder half is sunbathing outside.”

Bruce shrugged. “Better that than blowing things up.”

“It was nice to have a legitimate reason to not go to class.” 

He smiled. “I’m going to help Thor with his math homework if you would like to come.”

“Can I just copy yours?”

“But how would you learn?”

Natasha just smiled. “Have fun.” 

He nodded and grabbed what he needed before leaving. 

Natasha went to some of her classes but spent most of her time in the photography room going over her photos. It usually resulted in detention but she didn’t care. Natasha got all her homework done without having to bring any books home. 

Tony Stark shared detention with her most of the time. He had a knack for showing the teachers he was more intelligent than they were. It was true, but he didn’t have to let the whole class know it. He was too busy annoying whatever poor soul they railroaded into overseeing detention to even look in her direction. 

After detention was finally over Natasha packed the few things she carried with her into her broken in canvas backpack. It was army green and had buckles not zippers. Along with her wallet, a few pens, her camera, and extra memory card Natasha kept a small toiletry bag and some spare clothes. Everything she would need in case she had to make a quick getaway. Old habits die hard. She put her ear buds in and headed to the back of the school. Before she could go home Natasha had to take a few photos of the boys practicing their football skills. She grabbed a couple of Steve and Thor shirtless. She had a feeling someone would pay a pretty penny for those. 

Not much happened in their quite country town hours outside of NYC. Natasha didn’t mind though. She could walk though the town without anyone bothering her. It also meant she didn’t have to climb out her window if she wanted to go out at night. Elm Street was one of the oldest streets in town, and beautiful. The sidewalk was old and broken. If you weren’t paying attention you could trip and wide up with a bloody nose. The trees on either side made a natural canopy. The homes were older but not ancient. They were comfortable with a rustic charm. She was looking at a blooming hawthorn tree, her favorite, when something made her stop dead in her tracks. There was a moving truck parked in the driveway next to hers. No one ever moved here. That white house had been vacant longer than she had lived in town. Natasha finished her walk home, straining to see who was her new neighbor. She saw nothing until she reached her front door.

A boy her age carried a box off the moving truck. He was taller than her, but not by much, with hair so dirty blonde it was almost brown. His sunglasses hid his eyes, but Natasha got a good view of his body. He looked athletic but not overly muscular. And yes, she stared at his ass as he walked into his house. It was a very nice ass to stare at. She stared at him until she couldn’t see him any more.

Natasha looked through her photos, touching up what she needed to and trashing the ones she didn’t like. A noise brought her attention to her opened window. It had a perfect view of room in the white house next door. Until now nothing interesting ever happened. But the noise she heard was the boy from the moving truck walking into that room. And the only thing he had on was a towel. 

His hair was wet, curling a bit in the longer places. His shoulders were broader than she thought. The lean muscle covering his body was well defined and begged to be touched. 

Natasha licked her lips. Her mouth fell open as he dropped the towel. His ass was even more perfect without his jeans. Natasha stopped breathing when he turned around. She could see everything. Every last bit of him. Her green eyes roamed over his naked form, eating up the site even as a deep blush graced her cheeks. This was the first time Natasha saw another person naked. She knew gawking was wrong and she should really look away. But she couldn’t. It would be a crime to her eyes to stop. 

Natasha jumped when her aunt knocked on her door. “Natasha, time to wash up for dinner.” 

“Ok Aunt Elena!” She swore under her breath. The boy had moved out of her line of vision. Natasha sighed and got up. She washed her hands and face before joining her family downstairs. 

Plates were handed to her as soon as she walked into the kitchen. “Set the table.”

“Sure Uncle Misha.” Natasha set the three regular places and raised an eyebrow at the extra two plates. “You gave me too many!”

“We’re having guests.” Aunt Elena explained as she brought in the silverware. 

“Oh, ok.” Natasha grabbed five glasses from the kitchen and carried them out to the dinning room table. 

The doorbell rang just as Aunt Elena brought the salad and bread out. Uncle Misha answered the door. A middle aged balding man followed him into the dinning room. “Elena, Natasha this is Phil Coulson. Phil this is my wife and our niece.” 

Phil shook Aunt Elena’s hand then Natasha’s. “This is my son, Clint.” 

The boy from next door, now fully dressed, walked in. 

Natasha’s eyes widened. 

Clint politely shook their hands before walking over to Natasha. “Hey.” His eyes were a beautiful, stunning blue.

“Hi.” Natasha slipped her hand into his larger and calloused one.


	2. Clint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided to do a fanfic with the Avengers being high school students

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly I don't own any of the Avengers

Clint didn’t say much during dinner. But he never really said much of anything. He did sneak looks at Natasha. The few times he caught her eye she blushed and quickly looked away. He didn’t know why she kept doing it, but he thought it was cute. When dessert was over Clint helped bring the dishes into the kitchen. He smiled when he bumped into her in the doorway. 

Natasha looked at him. Her fair skin colored to a nice shade of pink. Her full lips pulled back into a smile. “You’re blocking the door.”

“Sorry.” Clint stepped back so she could walk past him. 

She brushed against his chest as she walked back into the dinning room for more dishes. 

Clint’s smile widened. He helped bring the rest of the dishes in. 

Aunt Elena walked in. “Don’t bother with those I’ve got them.”

He nodded. 

Coulson poked his head in. “We have to get back. You have to finish unpacking before school tomorrow. “

“Ok Dad.” 

Clint thanked the Romanoff’s for dinner. He smiled at Natasha before leaving. He could have sworn she smiled back. 

When they got back to the house Clint unpacked what he needed to shower and get ready in the morning. He made his bed and changed into his sweats before grabbing a black case. He carefully set it on his bed. Clint ran his hands over it before unlocking the silver latches. Inside was a left-handed black recurve bow. He checked over the bow, making sure it wasn’t damaged in the move. He knew it was fine, since he had carried it around with him like a girl does a purse. But he still had to check. 

He polished the spotless bow before setting it back in the case. Clint pulled out the string and inspected it. He put some resin along the string, just enough to keep the string tight and strong. As a rule Clint never strung his bow unless he was going to shoot some arrows. He put the string back and locked the case. He set the case under his bed before laying down to sleep. 

The next morning Coulson had to shake Clint awake. He forgot to unpack his alarm. Clint blinked and looked up confused. 

“Time to get up.”

He nodded and rubbed his eyes. 

“Come on, in the shower. I’ll make breakfast.” Coulson patted his shoulder before walking out.

Clint rolled out of bed and shuffled down to the bathroom. He had to take a cold shower to wake up; it was the only thing that worked. Most kids would toil over what to ware on their first day of school. Clint didn’t care what other people thought of him. He pulled on a dark grey t-shirt and a pair of broken in jeans. He almost moaned when he saw what was waiting for him on the kitchen table. 

Three slices of cinnamon French toast with strawberry syrup, crispy bacon, and two sunny side up eggs. It was his favorite. Clint sat down and inhaled it along with a tall glass of cold orange juice. When he was done he took his dishes to the sink. 

“Go on, time for school.”

Clint nodded. “Thanks Dad.” He grabbed his keys. “See you after school.” He walked out and saw his redhead walking down the front steps of her house. “Hey, Tasha!”

She looked over, surprised. 

“Need a ride to school?”

“Yeah, I guess I could use one.”

Clint smiled. “Come on.”

Natasha put her iPod back in her bag and walked over. “Thanks.”

He nodded and started the Jeep. “I was hoping you could give me directions to the school.” Clint smiled sheepishly. 

Natasha laughed, and he loved the sound. “I can tell you how to get there.”

They got to school in ten minutes. “Do you have a schedule yet?”

“No, I have to go to the office.”

“I can walk you there.”

Clint smiled. “Thanks.”

The students stared at them as they walked by. Natasha didn’t seem to care. It kinda creeped him out. 

A boy about their age sauntered over. His hair was dark and he had a neatly trimmed goatee. He waved a finger back and forth between the two of them, smirking. “Tasha found herself a boyfriend?”

Natasha shook her head and moved to go inside. 

Clint raised an eyebrow. 

“You’re not going to introduce us?” 

“I’m Clint.” He held his hand out. 

Natasha took it before Tony could. “Don’t encourage him.” She dragged him into the school. 

Clint followed her, confused.

Tony laughed with glee and followed them. “Offly protective aren’t you?”

“I just moved here.” Clint tried to explain.

“It’s no use talking to him. Stark makes things up in his head and decides to go with that instead of the truth.”

“You never walk with anyone Tasha. What am I supposed to think?”

Natasha shook her head, letting go of Clint’s hand when they reached the office. “I’ll see you after school.” She walked off before Tony could say anything else. 

“Feisty that one.” 

Clint raised an eyebrow but walked into the office. They gave him his schedule and a map of the school that was too confusing to be helpful. He walked down the hall staring at the map. He ran into something solid. Looking up it was another student. A tall student who gave him a charming smile. “Shit, sorry.”

“It’s ok. New here?” 

“Yeah, first day.”

“I’m Steve.” He held his hand out.

“Clint.” He shook his hand and winced when the bigger student almost broke his hand. 

“Can I see your schedule?”  
Clint handed it over. 

“You have History first period with me. I can walk you there.”

“Thanks.” Clint followed him through the halls. Steve didn’t talk much. When he did it was to say something important. He liked that. Clint wasn’t much for small talk. He didn’t feel the need to waste words like some people did. 

Clint sat behind Steve and was amazed by two things. One, he was actually paying attention. And two, Steve knew a lot about history. It was like he grew up in the past.  
***  
His next class was Math. Clint looked for Natasha but the only face he recognized was the smartass from earlier. He took an open seat towards the back. Just his luck the guy with the goatee sat next to him.

“Cliff right?”

“No, it’s Clint.”

He nodded, not bothering to introduce himself. Maybe he thought Clint already knew his name. Or maybe he didn’t care if Clint did or not. Fifteen minutes into class the other boy was sent to the office. Clint had to admit, he was impressed.  
***  
Biology was his next class. Again no Natasha. That sucked, especially since you had to sit in partners. He stood towards the front of the class like an idiot to see what seat was open. The only open one was next to a tall guy who was talking to himself. Clint sighed and took the seat next to him. The guy didn’t even look up. 

Clint cleared his throat. “Hey, I’m Clint.”

He looked up slightly confused that something was talking to him. “Bruce.”

“Mind if I be your partner?”

“Don’t you have one?”

“No, I’m new.”

“Oh, really? When?”

“Today.”

“Well congratulations.” Bruce went back to reading his book. 

Clint decided to take that as a yes. As soon as the teacher started to talk Clint was lost. He did what he always did when he was lost. Clint put his head down and doodled imaginary drawings with his finger on the desk. He looked up when something touched his shoulder. 

Bruce was looking at him. “Need some help?”

“Uh yeah. I’m horrible with this stuff.”

“Maybe you’ve never tried.” Bruce pushed a book towards the center of the desk. In a quiet voice he explained what they were going over. 

Surprisingly Clint understood it. When the bell rang he looked over at him. “Would you mind maybe tutoring me?” 

“Not at all.” Bruce wrote down his number and gave it to him. “I’m usually here early and I stay after.”

“Thanks.” 

Bruce nodded and started to mumble to himself as he walked away.  
***  
Clint looked at his schedule to see what his next class was. He had English. Clint managed to get to class on time, and he only got lost three times. He had to push past a swarm of girls to find a seat in the back. The girls were crowded around a desk at the front. He couldn’t even see who was sitting at the desk. 

When the teacher called attention to the class the girls slowly moved to their own seats. Sitting at the previously overcrowded desk was a dark haired teen of average height and lean build. He looked normal enough but there was an air about him that he had authority. That people should drop to their knees in front of him and praise his glory.

Clint snorted and leaned back in his chair. He hated people like that. People that thought they deserved everything. He bit back a groan when the teacher made him get up and sit next to the dark haired guy.

“Loki is our best student. He’ll be able to catch you up on everything.”

Clint looked over at him. 

Loki nodded his head to him. His green eyes and a glint of mischief in them. 

Clint smiled. Maybe this guy wouldn’t be so bad after all.  
***  
His next class was lunch. Clint always did well in this one. He walked into the cafeteria and looked at the food. He was about to grab a burger when a sweet feminine voice stopped him.  
“I wouldn’t get that if I were you.”

Clint turned and smiled. “Hey, I was hoping I’d see you today.”

Natasha blushed slightly. “The burgers are toxic, the salads are always old, but the pizzas ok.”

“Thanks.” Clint grabbed a slice. 

“Do you have anyone to sit with?”

Clint shook his head. 

“You can sit with me.” She turned and headed to the register. 

Clint saw her hesitate at the dessert before paying for her sub. He smiled and grabbed two slices of cake and a chocolate milk. He followed her to a table at the back. She sat down at Bruce’s table. He sat next to her and put the extra cake on her tray. 

Natasha looked up at him, questioning. 

Clint just shrugged and opened his milk. 

She smiled. 

The kid with the goatee and smart mouth took the chair next to Bruce, doing something on his iPad. At least Clint thought it was an iPad, but it was all clear and slightly smaller. 

Steve walked over balancing three trays. He put them down and stole whatever Tony was playing with and Bruce’s book. They both protested and tried to get back what was stolen from them. “No, eat.” Steve slid the trays in front of them before sitting next to Tony. 

Clint looked over at Natasha but she was eating her sub like this was normal. 

“Hey Clint, how’s your first day going?” Steve asked. 

“Not too bad. School’s kinda confusing.” 

Steve nodded. “Yeah it can be. You’ll get the hang of it though.” 

They went back to eating. The table sat in a comfortable silence. Every time Tony opened his mouth to say something Steve stuffed fries in it. 

All too soon lunch was over. Clint’s next class was gym. Why someone thought it was a smart idea to have gym class right after lunch he didn’t know. He ended up spending most of the period at the school nurse. A tall muscular guy with long blonde hair tackled him five minutes into their came of football. He hit him so hard Clint threw up his lunch and could have sworn he heard his ribs break. The blonde started apologizing and calling him friend. Before Clint knew what was going on the big blonde guy picked him up and carried him to the nurse. His rough handling made the throwing up worse. 

The nurse had to wake him from his nap to send him off to his next class. Which was Russian. Every other foreign language class was full so the counselors decided to stick him in it. As if he knew an ounce of Russian. Clint grinned when he saw Natasha. 

“I didn’t know you knew Russian.”

“I don’t. This was the only open class.”

“I see.”

“Think you can help me?”

Natasha smiled. “I think I can.” 

Clint had a feeling Russian was going to be his favorite class.  
***  
Turned out he might like art as well. Natasha walked with him to class, close enough that he could haven taken her hand if he wanted to. They were painting self-portraits today. 

Natasha had to cover her mouth with her hand to keep from laughing out loud. 

Clint had to smile. His stick figure drawing was pretty pathetic compared to hers. 

The kid from his English class was sitting in front of them. His painting was dead on. Except he drew himself wearing a crown. Clint thought it was a bit odd, but to each his own. 

“What are you doing for last period?” Natasha asked as they were cleaning up their paint supplies. 

“I have no idea. My schedule just says optional.”

Natasha nodded. “You can take a study hall if you want. Most of us use the time for club activities.”

“I don’t have a club activity.”

“There’s a list of them posted outside of the photo lab.”

“Where is that?”

Natasha smiled. “I can show you.”  
***  
Clint looked at the list and grinned. He was going to really like this school. They had an archery team.


	3. Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 of my high school fic!
> 
> I apologize if anyone was waiting for this! Tony was being Tony and wouldn't let me write! That and I couldn't stop looking at sexy pictures of Jeremy Renner ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly I don't own any of the Avengers

“Good morning Mr. Stark. It’s currently 6:30 am. Your shower is turned on and 82°F. Your breakfast will be on the table in thirty minutes.” An English accent woke Tony from his dreams. 

He groaned and blinked the sleep from his eyes. An older man in full butler outfit was standing by his bed. “Hey Jarvis.” Tony slowly sat up. 

Jarvis bowed his head before walking out. 

Tony shuffled over to this bathroom. His shower was just how he liked it. He pressed a button and robotic arms came out from his shower wall. They scrubbed him clean and shaved the stubble form his face. When he stepped out of the shower more arms turned off the water and towel dried him. 

Tony walked over to his sink where arms came out of the wall to style his hair and brush his teeth. He meandered over to his closet. He was able to pick out of his own clothes and dress himself. 

Jarvis was putting his breakfast on the table. Three egg whites, bacon, and thick cut toast with blueberry jam. 

“Thanks J, this looks delicious.” 

“Only the best for you.”

Tony sat down and ate his food. The only time he wasn’t a smartass was when he was with Jarvis. “That was good J, thanks.”

“Of course Mr. Stark.” Jarvis grabbed the dishes. “I’ll bring around the car then.”

Tony got up and followed Jarvis to the car. When they pulled up Jarvis got out and opened the door. “Will you be needing a ride home?”

“Naw, I got it J.”

“Have a good day Mr. Stark.”

“You too J. Do something for yourself.”

“Of course Mr. Stark.”

Tony waved to him as Jarvis drove off. He walked up the stairs and sat at his usual spot. He grinned when he saw Tasha walking up to the school with the kid from the other day. They were smiling and walking so close they should have been holding hands. Tasha never walked that close with anyone. 

“Like your new boyfriend Tashy.”

The kid blushed and scratched the back of his neck.

Tasha glared at him. “Don’t call me Tashy.” 

Tony just grinned.

Steve walked out as the bell started to ring. “Stark, come on. Time for class.”

“No, I think I’m going to stay out here. Get some sun.”

“Stark don’t make me pick you up, because I will.”

“Oh, don’t tease me.”

Without saying anything Steve walked over and picked him up. 

“Shit!”

Steve carried him into history. 

When he was set down the first thing he saw was a smirk on that kids face. “What are you looking at?”

He kept smiling. “Nothing.”

Steve took the empty seat between the two of them. “Have any trouble with the homework Clint?”

Clint? What kind of a name was Clint? Tony scoffed. 

“I got it. I just had to read.” Clint made a face.

Steve laughed. “Yeah, that tends to happen in history.”

Tony made a face mocking their conversation. He ended up mocking them throughout class. Jealous was a bitch. But he was Tony Stark. Tony Stark did not get jealous.   
***  
After history was over Steve guided him to Math. Clint tagged along too. Apparently Clint and he had math together. He was too bored to mock the teacher today. So he just played on his phone, in full view for all to see.  
***  
Tony didn’t participate in gym class, but he still went. Tasha was nice to look at jumping around in gym shorts.   
***  
He fell asleep in foreign language. French bored him. He only took it because Steve did. He thought it was old and romantic or something. Tony didn’t get it. He woke up when Steve practically pushed him out of the chair. Tony glared at him.

“Time for lunch.” Steve stole all his little gadgets before they even left the classroom. 

“Seriously?”

“Yes. You never eat when you have your toys.”

Tony rolled his eyes but followed Steve to the lunchroom. He headed over to Bruce.

Bruce was too busy muttering to himself as he wrote shorthand down in his notebook. Tony couldn’t even make it out. Bruce had worse handwriting than wingless chicken. 

Tony looked up when Tasha and Clint sat down. He raised an eyebrow when Clint put his extra slice of chocolate cake on Tasha’s plate. “What ah, what’s this?”

Tasha glared at him. “What’s what?”

He moved his hand between the two of them.

“I bought her cake.”

“Why?”

Clint shrugged. “Why not?”

“Leave them alone.” Steve mused as he set the trays down. He stole Bruce’s book and pushed a tray in it’s place. 

Bruce grunted but started to eat.

Tony kept a suspicious eye on Tasha and Clint. Something was going on and he needed to know what. He tried to talk to Clint, but the she-devil called Tasha kicked him every time he even looked at the kid. Between her kicking and Steve’s forced feedings Tony couldn’t ask him anything. For now.   
***  
When lunch was over Tony followed Steve to English. He figured he had nothing better to do so why not go to class.  
***  
Biology was a class Tony never missed. It wasn’t because he needed to learn anything. It was his favorite class because it was always fun. The foreign exchange students Thor and Loki were in his class. 

Thor was big and clumsy. He usually knocked something over that at least smoked. It usually started on fire. If Tony was really lucky, it exploded. Today was no different. Thor knocked over two bottles that started on fire. 

Thor whimpered and tried to put the fire out. The teacher shooed him away and put it out. Thor whimpered more. Loki rubbed his back, trying to comfort him.

Tony just grinned and watched the whole thing happily.  
***  
His last class was art. He didn’t really mind it. He was with Steve again. Which was good. He wasn’t good at drawing or painting at all. He was terrible at it. So he made crude and suggestive stick drawings. Which he would show to Steve. 

Steve would shake his head and turn away, but Tony saw him blush. 

That only made him try and think of even more suggestive drawings.   
***  
Free period was his science time. He was co-captain of the science club with Bruce. Or as Tony liked to call them Science Bros. Bruce was already working on his next project. Drawing on the chalkboard and of course, muttering to himself. The one good thing about being science nerds was that they were the only two in the club. Tony snuck up behind Bruce and blew against his neck. 

Bruce jumped. “Stop that Tony!”

“Stop what?” Tony tickled his sides.

Bruce tried to ignore him. He let out a yelp when Tony licked the back of his neck. “Stop!”

But of course he didn’t. He couldn’t. 

Bruce managed to get away from Tony before he lost any of his clothes. He ran out rubbing his hands on his thighs. 

Tony sighed and waited for him to come back. But Bruce didn’t come back. It was Steve who walked through the door. “What’s happening cap?”

Steve pushed him against the wall. “Leave him alone. You know Bruce is shy about things like that.”

“And if I don’t?” Tony wiggled his eyebrows. 

Steve sighed. “Just back off.”

“What if I don’t want to?” He rubbed his hand against Steve’s groin.  
Steve did something not even Tony was expecting. He pushed him harder against the wall and kissed him. Within seconds the two of them were eating at each other mouths. Tony liked kissing Steve. Especially when he pushed his tongue into the taller boy’s mouth. He tasted good, like homemade apple pie. It tasted like he was kissing America. They only stopped when the bell rang and started them. 

Steve licked his lips, swollen from kissing. “I have to get to practice.” 

For once Tony couldn’t say anything. He just nodded. 

Steve walked off. 

Tony started there for a second or two. He pushed away from the wall and headed for home. 

After both boys left the room Tasha jumped down from her hiding spot. She didn’t intend to spy on the boys, but she didn’t pass up the opportunity. Tasha smiled to herself. She knew someone who would like the photos.

When he got there Tony went straight to the section of the house he dedicated as his lab. He worked and tinkered with things until Jarvis came down to drag him up to dinner. 

Tony fell asleep that night thinking of Steve’s lips.


	4. Bruce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 4 of my high school Avengers fic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly I don't own any of the Avengers
> 
> I apologize if anyone has been waiting for this. Sometimes life gets in the way.

A rare musical laughter had Bruce looking up from his book to find the source.  
Clint was leaning against his Jeep telling Tasha something that was making her laugh. They were standing so close there was barely an inch between them. The blush that graced her cheeks when Clint brushed hair from her eyes was adorable. Clint must have thought so too because his fingers lingered in her red curls.  
They liked each other. It was obvious. Even Bruce could see it.  
Tasha looked over at Bruce and smiled. Not a trace of embarrassment on her fair face. “Hey Bruce.”  
Clint turned his head and smiled. “Hey.”  
Bruce gave them an awkward wave. “Hi.”  
“Need a ride to school?”  
“No that’s OK. I walk.”  
Tasha smiled. “Bruce, get in the car.”  
“OK.” He shuffled over.  
When Clint finally pulled his hand free of her curls his fingers trailed down her cheek and brushed against her lips.  
Tasha licked her lips.  
Fearful that they’d make out right there Bruce crawled into the backseat.  
Seconds later Clint climbed into the driver’s seat, kissless. When Tasha joined them Clint started the car and headed to school. “So do you live around here?”  
“Me? Oh, close. I’m over on Green Street.”  
“Want a ride to school?”  
“You don’t have to do that. I’m good walking.”  
“I can drive you.”  
“Really it’s no trouble walking.”  
“It’s no trouble driving you either.”  
“Oh, OK then. That would be nice.”  
“It’s the least I can do for you tutoring me.”  
“I don’t mind that.”  
Tasha rolled her window down.  
Clint turned on his radio, to a classic rock station.  
Bruce looked down at his book. Tony would like this song.  
Clint parked in the last spot, between a 2008 Blue Chevy Trailblazer and a red Saleen s7. He reached over and fixed Tasha’s windblown hair.  
She smiled and sat through his grooming. “Thanks.”  
Clint nodded and climbed out of his Jeep. He whistled when he saw the red car.  
“Yeah, Tony likes to be flashy and obnoxious.” Tasha mused.  
Bruce smiled. It was true.  
“You’re friends with him. Why doesn’t he give you a ride?” Clint looked at Bruce.  
“I don’t like how he drives.”  
Clint grinned at that.  
Bruce was surprised when the two walked with him. No one walked with him. Except Tony. But Tony didn’t really walk with him. Bruce walked with Tony.  
Speaking of the devil. Tony walked over to them moving his pointer finger between the three of them. “What is this?”  
“Three people walking.” Tasha smiled.  
Tony glared at her. “That I can see.”  
“Then why ask?”  
“I want to know why the three of you are walking together.”  
“Clint gave me a ride to school.” Bruce explained.  
“Uh huh.” Tony kept looking at them.  
Clint shook his head. “See you in class Bruce.” He and Tasha walked around Tony to go into school.  
Bruce expected them to hold hands but they didn’t. He looked back at Tony. “What?”  
Tony shook his head and walked into school.  
Bruce sighed and followed him in. “You’re mad about something.”  
“No I’m not.”  
“Yes you are.”  
“You told me you like walking. You don’t like cars. And here you show up getting a ride from Clark.”  
“It’s Clint. And I don’t like riding with you.”  
“Why not?”  
“Last time I drove with you the entire Shield Police Department chased us down Main Street and I had to spend the night in a jail cell.”  
“It wasn’t that bad.”  
Bruce looked at him. “I have an arrest record.”  
“So do I.”  
He shook his head.  
A tall blonde bounded over to them. “Bruce! I need your assistant!”  
Bruce smiled. “Hey Thor. What’s the emergency this time?”  
“This! What is this? Why do I care what a cell is made of?” He showed him the biology homework.  
“Because we have a test on it.”  
“Oh.”  
“Come on big guy, I’ll go over this with you before class.”  
Thor nodded looking slightly confused.  
“You two have fun!” Tony called.  
Bruce waved to him. When they got to the classroom he was a little surprised to see Clint waiting for them. He set his books down and started teaching them both. Clint actually took notes.  
When the bell rang Clint grabbed his books. “See you in biology.”  
Bruce nodded. “Come on Thor, time to get to class.”  
Thor nodded and followed him.

English ended up being eventful. They were on a Shakespeare unit, and of course the teacher wanted them to act the play out. Thor being big and handsome got to play the lead role. He stumbled through the old English. The girls fawned over him and tried to help him through it. Bruce and Tasha sat in the back laughing to themselves. They lost participation points.

Bruce said goodbye to Tasha and walked with Thor down to the auditorium. They had chorus together. It was the only option Bruce had besides art. Surprisingly he enjoyed it. He wasn’t the greatest singer in the world but he was definitely better than Tony. What was even more shocking was Thor. He had an amazing voice. Mrs. Vohn usually gave him the solo parts. Every time Thor sang it brought tears to her eyes. Bruce had to nudge him every so often to remind him to stay still. Thor liked to sway and dance as he sang. The last time he tried to dance Thor broke the bleachers.

Biology was sadly boring for Bruce. He loved science but he could have done all the class work when he was ten. In face he did when he was eight. But Clint was his partner and it was fun for Bruce to watch him do the experiments. Clint always grinned, his blue eyes lighting up, when the experiment went the right way. His grin turned devilish when things blew up. Bruce made a mental note to keep him away from Tony. The two of them could level the school. 

“Do you understand what we did in class?”

Clint scratched the back of his head. “Not really. I just don’t see myself using this at all so why should I bother to learn it?”

Bruce nodded. “I understand that. But you need it to graduate.”

Clint made a face. 

Bruce smiled. “No worries, I can help you. I’ve been tutoring Thor for two years. You’ll be easy.”

Clint laughed. His blue eyes lit up when he saw Tasha walking towards them. Bruce could see why she liked him. Clint was attractive, very attractive. But his hair was too light. And his eyes were the wrong color blue. He didn’t have a goatee. Bruce shook his head. 

“Hey boys.” She smiled. She was doing that a lot lately. 

“Hey.” Clint moved closer to him. Bruce thought they were going to kiss, but again they didn’t.

Bruce waved. “Ready for the history test?”

Tasha groaned. 

“I tried to copy off Steve but his answers were too long and way too detailed.” 

Bruce nodded. “His dad’s a history professor. But no cheating.” He tried to give him a stern look. 

Clint just grinned. He looked over at Tasha when the warning bell. He pushed some of her curls behind her ear. “Meet you at the café?”

She nodded.

“Later Bruce.”

“Bye.” 

Tasha watched Clint as he walked away. Bruce couldn’t blame her, he did have a nice ass to look at. 

The history test was easy so it took him no time to finish it. No one was surprised that he was the first one done. Since he had more time to spare than he knew what to do with Bruce went to the library. Within minutes of arriving Bruce was enthralled. Thanks to Tony the library and a very well stocked science section. He wasn’t even half way through his second book when a hand pulled it away. “Hey!”

Steve looked down at him. His eyes the perfect color blue. “No heys. Time for food.”

“I was reading that…” Bruce mumbled. 

“And now you’re walking with to the café.” 

Bruce grumbled. 

“Come on. I left Tony alone and I’m afraid Tasha might kill him.”

“He’s probably dead already.” The boys shared a smile. When they got into line Clint was by himself. Bruce thought it was odd because Tasha and Clint have been buying lunch together since Clint got here. He smiled a bit when he saw Clint’s tray had enough food on it for two. 

Bruce followed Steve back to the table and sat down on Tony’s right, Steve sitting on his left. Tony was better when he was caged in on two sides. 

“Clint, I told you I wasn’t hungry.” 

Clint just shrugged and set the extra food down in front of her. 

She glared at him. 

“Come on Tashy, Clive is just trying to be a good boyfriend.” Tony mused. 

Clint raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Don’t call me that Stark..” 

“Not denying that he’s your boyfriend.”

“There’s no point. If I deny it you’re just going to think I’m trying to hide it.”

“I would not.”

“Yes you would.” Steve shoved some food in Tony’s mouth. “Eat.”

Tony glared at him. 

Bruce smiled to himself. He enjoyed this weird dynamic the five of them had. He thought it was cute when Tony tensed up because a cheerleader or two came over to talk with Steve. Tony didn’t share. Not ever. Bruce could tell that Tony had marked Steve permanently his. He just hoped that Tony would do something spiteful to those leggy blondes. 

Bruce honestly could not remember what happened after lunch. He had a vague memory of going to his classes. But he was too busy reading his book. It was a good one too. He didn’t look away until a feminine hand pulled it down. 

“Bruce, what are you doing?”

“Reading.”

“In the middle of the hall?”

Bruce nodded. “What are you doing?”

Tasha held up her camera. “I’m the photography club, remember?”

“It’s ninth already?”

It was her turn to nod.

“Shit…” Bruce folded the book under his arm and took off down the hall. Tony was going to be pissed. Science club was the most important thing in this school and so he should never ever be late. Ever. Science Bros forever! 

When Bruce opened the door his apology died on his lips. Steve had Tony pushed up against the wall and they were attacking each other with their mouths. Breathy pants and whiny moans escaped their lips as their hips ground against one another. Bruce was pretty sure Tony had his hand down Steve’s pants. His suspicion was confirmed when Steve’s moans became more desperate and his hips pushed harder and faster again Tony’s. He let out a long moan and shoved his hips so hard against Tony that Tony’s ass slammed against the white board. Steve rested his forehead against Tony’s, trying to get his breathing under control. Tony slowly pulled his hand out of Steve’s pants and brought it to his lips. He looked over at Bruce as he licked his hand clean. 

Bruce didn’t know what to do. He was completely enthralled by them. He couldn’t look away. Couldn’t blink. Couldn’t breathe. They were every sinful thing Bruce never knew he wanted, needed. 

Steve started kissing Tony’s neck as his hands unzipped Tony’s jeans. 

Tony looked Bruce in the eye the entire time Steve used his hands to return Tony’s favor. 

When Bruce didn’t know what to do he usually ran to Tony. But now Tony was the reason Bruce was at a loss. So he shook himself out of their seductive trance and ran all the way home. When he got up to his room there was a manila envelope on his bed. Not as surprising as it should be the envelope was full of pictures to help out with the hardening problem in his pants.


	5. Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So another chapter in this high school fic, this time focusing on Steve. I would apologize for all the smut but I regret none of it. And besides it's with Tony. Tony loves the smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a late post on the next chapter. Life gets in the way sometimes
> 
> I don't own any of the Avengers

Steve woke up moaning. His blue eyes looked around confused, not sure what was going on. His lips parted and he moaned again. He looked down to find Tony sucking on his erection. 

Tony pulled back with a popping sound. “It’s about time you woke up. I’ve been sucking you for the past ten minutes.” He nibbled along his hipbones. 

“Why didn’t you wake me up first?”

“Wanted to surprise you.” Tony grinned at him. 

“Are you going to finish that surprise?”

Tony nibbled along his hips and kissed up his stomach. “I was thinking of something better.”

Steve raised an eyebrow. “Better?” 

Tony kissed up his body, nibbling along his pulse. “Yeah, something better.” 

Steve caressed his sides. “Which is?”

He kissed him, pushing his tongue into his mouth. 

He moaned and kissed him back just as hard. 

Tony pulled back slowly. “Stay still.” 

Steve looked at him confused. 

He straddled Steve’s hips and grabbed hold of his erection. 

“Tony, you don’t have to do this.”

“What’s the point of sleeping over then?” He winked at him. 

Steve nodded a little. 

“Don’t move yet.” Tony slowly lowered himself down on him. 

Steve gasped and dug his fingers into Tony’s thighs to keep from moving. He was tight, hot, and felt so good he almost came right there. 

Tony grunted and pushed down on him until Steve was fully inside him. “F-fuck, you’re bigger than I thought?”

“S-sorry?”

“Don’t be.” Tony leaned down and kissed him. 

Steve kissed him back. 

Tony slowly moved up to his knees and pushed back down. He grunted against his mouth. 

Steve moaned, his hips twitching and his grip tightening on his thighs. 

After a few minutes of this Tony nipped at his lips. “You can move.”

He shook his head, looking as if he was in pain. “I can’t.” 

Tony looked at him with concern. “What’s wrong?” 

“I’m gonna come…”

Tony grinned. “That’s the point.” 

“But not so soon. You’re not even close.” 

“You can take care of me after.” He started rocking his hips. 

“F-fuck! Tony stop!” 

He just grinned and kept teasing him. 

Steve suddenly flipped Tony onto his back. He pinned him down and took him roughly. 

All Tony could do was hold onto him and moan. “Aa-hh! S-steve!” 

Steve kept thrusting into him, moaning and grunting against his ear. Not much longer Steve’s hips jerked roughly as he slammed into him. He shouted Tony’s name as he came.

Tony’s hips wriggled as Steve’s cum filled him. He cried out, his own orgasm splashing all over their stomachs. 

Steve collapsed onto of him breathing hard. “I told…you…not to…move…”

“I don’t…take orders…very well…”

He nodded and kissed him, still breathless.  
Tony kissed him back. “More, I want more.”

“My parents…”

“It’s Saturday, they’re both at the university.” 

Steve nodded. “More would be nice.” 

Tony grinned and kissed him roughly. 

~x~

It was well into the afternoon when Steve rolled onto his back trying to catch his breath. “I can’t…” 

Tony nodded, his body well spent and covered in two type of semen. He had enough energy left to roll over to Steve, putting his head on his chest. 

Steve pulled him close, his blue eyes sliding closed. 

“You should…sleep over…at my place…tonight.” 

“No.”

“Why not?”

“You’ll tape us.”

Tony grinned. He would tape them. He’d want to watch Steve again and again. “Would that be a bad thing?” 

“Yes. I don’t want a sex tape.” 

Tony moved closer, running his hand down Steve’s taught stomach. “It’d only be for me. I don’t share.”

Steve grinned, knowing that was true.

“And maybe Bruce.”

“You should leave him alone. He doesn’t like being pressured.” 

“I know you want a happy threesome.” 

“Only when he’s ready.”

“Bruce will never be ready on his own. We have to push him.” 

Steve slapped his ass before caressing it. “Go to sleep Tony.”

“Then stop turning me on.” 

Steve chuckled as he drifted off to sleep. 

~x~

Steve was at school early Monday morning. He had football practice before school, but he was early even for that. 

Tony pushed him against the lockers, eating at his mouth. 

Steve kissed him back, grabbing his ass. 

He mewed, pushing eagerly back into his hand. 

Steve chuckled against his mouth. “You’re so needy.”

“Is that a bad thing?” Tony dropped down to his knees and undid his pants. 

“Tony…”

“What?”

“Here?”

“Yes here.” He pulled him out and took him into his mouth. 

Steve moaned and leaned back. 

Bruce decided to walk down the hall just then. He stopped dead when he saw them. 

“Shit, Tony stop.”

Tony looked over to see Bruce watching them. He gave Steve a wicked look before sucking harder. 

“F-fuck!” Steve tried to pull away.

Tony pinned his hips to the lockers and went about sucking and bobbing his head. 

It didn’t take long before Steve was coming in his mouth. 

He swallowed and pulled back. Tony looked over at Bruce. “Morning.”

Bruce blushed deeply. “M-morning. I-I…”

Steve blushed and put himself back in his pants. 

Tony walked over to Bruce and kissed him. 

Bruce squeaked but didn’t pull away.

“Tony…” Steve walked over to them. 

He kept kissing him. 

Bruce started to kiss him back, blushing deeply. 

Steve slapped Tony’s ass. 

He moaned and pulled back. “What?”

“Be nice. I have to go to practice.” 

“No promises.” 

Steve kissed Bruce’s forehead. “You’re allowed to tell him no.” 

Bruce nodded, not sure if he could speak.

Steve grabbed his bag and headed off to the locker-room. 

~x~

After school practice was long and muddy from the weekend rain. Steve was dirty, tired, and hungry. He peeled off his clothes and headed straight for his shower. What he found was Tony making out with Bruce in his bed. Steve slapped his ass, hard. 

Bruce squeaked and Tony moaned loudly. 

“It’s not nice to make out in someone else’s bed.” 

Tony looked at him over his shoulder. “We were just waiting for you.” 

“Mmmhmm.” 

“You going to join us?”

Bruce blushed and ducked his head. 

Steve climbed onto his bed and rubbed his against Tony’s backside. 

Tony moaned loudly and rubbed back.

Steve leaned over him to kiss Bruce.

Bruce kissed him back, not really sure how he got himself in this situation. 

Tony wiggled down Bruce’s body and took his pants off. 

He squealed in surprise but Steve kept kissing him and he liked that. 

Tony started sucking on him. 

Bruce moaned and squirmed under their assault.

Tony being Tony got all of them naked in less than ten minutes. He pushed Bruce’s thighs up and slowly pushed into him. 

Bruce cried out, gripping his back. 

Tony kissed along his neck.

Steve bit the back of Tony’s neck as he pushed into him.

Tony moaned loudly into Bruce’s neck. 

They moved slowly, letting Bruce get used to everything. Once he started moaning and moving with them, they picked up the pace. 

The three of them were a mass of moving bodies and breathy moans. None of them lasted very long. 

Steve groaned and bit Tony’s shoulder. 

Tony moaned out loud, wiggling a bit. 

Bruce whimpered, his eyes slamming shut. 

“That was fun.” Tony mused pushing at Steve’s chest so he could roll off of Bruce.

Steve grunted and flopped onto his back. “It was more than fun.”

“Mmmmh, yeah.” Tony Snuggled between them happily. 

“You OK Bruce?”

“Y-yeah…I think so…” He managed to get out. He rested his head against Tony’s shoulder. His eyes slid closed.

“Told you he needed a little push.”

Steve shook his head. “Alright, you were right. Just, be nice with him.”

“I was very nice.”

Steve glared at him. “You know what I mean.”

“Bruce won’t break.” 

Steve just sighed. “Go to sleep.”

“Yes Captain.” Tony mused.


	6. Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ch. 6 of the Avengers High School fic. Hope you like it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sadly don't own any of the Avengers :(
> 
> There's not too much smut in this one. Loki needs to go slow with Thor, break it to him slowly. 
> 
> I'm so sorry if anyone was waiting for this! Life just tends to get in the way. I'm so, so sorry! I hope this is worth the wait!

Loki smiled when Clint walked into his English class. He was a bright ray of snarky sunshine in a class of dull individuals. 

Clint nodded his head at him as he took the seat next to him. 

“Did you study?”

He raised an eyebrow at him. “Why would I study?”

Loki sighed dramatically. “Because we have a Shakespeare test.” 

“Ah, fuck!” 

“How could you forget?” Loki looked at him with disappointment. 

“School’s not really my thing.” 

“Look I don’t care about your other classes but this one is important. You need to learn the classics to understand life!”

Clint chuckled. “If you say so man.”

“I do say so.”

He nodded. “I’ll do better next time.”

Loki nodded, satisfied. 

~x~

“Brother!” Thor bounded over and pulled him into a tight hug. 

Loki winced from the pain and also to cover up the pleased smile. “Thor.”

“I’m starving!”

“I doubt that brother.” He patted Thor’s stomach. 

Thor laughed. “Let’s go eat!” 

Loki bought both their lunches. “Must I endure your friends today?”

He turned big puppy eyes on him. “What’s wrong with them?”

Loki sighed. “Nothing. They’re lovely.”

“Aren’t they?” Thor grinned. 

Loki gritted his teeth and sat down. He hated Thor’s friends. They were loud, rude, and had fewer table manners than a starving bear. He knew Thor was most of those things, but Thor didn’t know any better. It was cute when Thor did it, obnoxious when his friends did. Besides they kept talking about girls and trying to hook Thor up with the cheerleaders. That was not OK. 

Thor sat next to him, his body pressed against his younger brother’s from shoulder to foot.

Loki flushed. He liked being so familiar, but Thor had no idea what he did to him. He couldn’t help but glare at the table in the back. He was jealous. Stark, Captain Rogers, and even Banner were openly affectionate with each other. Even if Thor returned his feelings they could never be open about it. They were brothers after all, adopted, but seen as brothers nonetheless. 

He cocked his head to the side when a certain dirty blonde waved at him. No one ever waved at him. Loki smiled a bit and waved back. 

Clint returned his smile and went back to talking with Natasha. They were sitting awfully close together.

“Friend of yours?” Thor asked, his breath teasing the sensitive skin of his ear. 

Loki shivered. “I guess so. Clint and I have English together.”

“Clint? Oh! Friend Clint! We have gym together. I like him!”

He couldn’t help but smile as he shook his head. “Is there anyone you don’t like?” 

Thor bit his bottom lip as he thought, his brow scrunching together. “No, there isn’t!” 

Loki couldn’t help but laugh. Thor always put him in a good mood. 

~x~

Loki walked into the photography club. He had ten minutes before drama started and he had something he needed to get. 

Natasha had her back to him, intently focusing on her computer. A shirtless Clint was aiming a bow and arrow. His blue eyes were focused on the target and he was biting his bottom lip. 

“Beautiful specimen.” Loki mused.

Natasha whirled around in her chair. She had a slight blush to her cheeks. “Loki.”

“Although he’s a bit short and not built enough for my taste.” 

Natasha smirked, all traces of embarrassment gone from her face. “No, he’s not exactly your taste.” She knew his secret, but she wouldn’t tell. At least not now. Natasha had a lot of secrets, most of them not hers. 

“Do you have any?”

“Of course.” She slid him an envelope. 

Loki looked in the envelope and couldn’t help but sigh. It was full of pictures of Thor playing football. He was shirtless in most of them. There were even a few pictures of him in the locker-room. “How much?” 

“The usual. But if you want the locker-room ones, it’ll be extra. I had to look at way too many unpleasant things for those.” 

Loki nodded and put a fifty-dollar bill on the table. 

Natasha raised an eyebrow at him. “That’s more than double.”

“The shower pictures are worth it.” 

She nodded and pocketed the bill. 

“So, Natasha. Have any locker-room pictures of your favorite archer?”

She smirked at him. “You never know.” 

Loki laughed and put the envelope in his pocket. “I bet you do.”

“Bye Loki.” Natasha mused. 

“You little minx, I bid you ado.” Loki bowed before leaving. 

~x~

Loki waited by the Jeep. Football practice tended to run longer than drama club. He thankfully didn’t have to wait long. 

Thor jogged over to him, his blonde hair still wet from the showers. “Brother!”

“Thor. How was practice?”

“Excellent! And yours?”

“As good as can be expected. I’m forced to work with mediocre actors at best.” 

“That must be frustrating.” Thor climbed into the driver’s seat. 

“Very.” Loki joined him in the car. 

“Ready to go home?”

“Since we got here dear brother.” Loki mused. 

Thor nodded and headed for home. 

~x~

Loki had to wait until after dinner to get some alone time. He made sure to lock his door before pulling the pictures out. Thor tended not to believe in privacy. 

The pictures were perfect, showing off the hard planes of his muscles. Loki grew flushed from the site of his exposed skin. What really got him excited was the locker-room. There were pictures of him in all states of undress. Loki’s heart skipped a beat when Thor was fully naked. The shower pictures were even better. Wet and naked was a great look for him. Loki almost lost it when he looked at the next picture. Thor fully naked, standing under the showerhead, facing the camera. Every glorious inch of him was exposed. 

Loki started to touch himself. His eyes slid closed as he imagined just what he would do with a naked Thor. His favorite fantasy burst forward. Thor forcing Loki to his knees and shoving his erection into his mouth. He held Loki in place as he thrusted into his mouth until he came. Thor held his mouth shut, making him swallow his cum. 

Yanking on his hair Thor forced Loki to use his tongue, mouth, and teeth to get him hard again. Once he was he pinned him to the ground on his belly and thrusted into him roughly. Thor pounded into him so roughly Loki’s entire body moved with the force. When he came a second time he buried himself deep within him and spilled his semen inside his body. 

Loki’s eyes slowly opened. It was by far his favorite fantasy. Thor completely dominating him. He looked down and sighed. His belly and thighs were coated with his own semen. He laid there for a bit in his post orgasmic bliss. He could almost imagine the soreness his body would feel after being bedded by Thor. He indulged himself for a few minutes before getting up to shower. It wouldn’t due to have Thor walk in on him like this. Not yet at least.


	7. Hiatus

Just an update for anyone who is following this fic :) I'm taking a bit of a hiatus from Avengers right now. I'm on a big Fast & Furious kick and that's all I want to write. I don't like writing when I'm not in the mood for a certain topic cause then the fic would just be shit. I don't want that and I don't think you'd want that either. I haven't given up on this! I will be back! I just wanted to update you. Thank you so much and hopefully I'll be back to this soon!

Thanks again! :)


End file.
